


Something New

by Japo_Chan23



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Character Death, I mean, Like how Time was Twilight's mentor but yk, Link and Midna were together before he fuckin died lmao, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Not Canon Compliant, Now Twilight is Wild's mentor, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Triumphant Child Timeline, Twilight is Link, Twilight is dead but still there, Twilight's pov, Wild is mute, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda), botw Link is just called Wild, consider this just a bunch of oneshots following Twilight and Wild :), i never played botw either, just cause it's easier for me, she probs dead now too but i'll probably reference more once i wrote other chapters, so it's like always complete cause I don't want to come up with a plot ;;;;;;, so it's never gonna be like anything serious, that just applies to Wild tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: The blonde man made eye contact with him, and Link bared his teeth for a moment, prepared to attack the human being and potentially maul him to death, before he actually studied the person more.‘Oh,’ he relaxed himself, no longer tense, ‘it’s the new hero.’Walking up to the man, which he elected to just call Wild due to how unruly his hair appeared, he tried to look as peaceful as possible so he wouldn’t get attacked.Wild narrowed his eyes at him, raising his sword slightly.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	Something New

Link knew he was dead. 

It was harder for him to hold his human form, but it was infinitely easier in his wolf form. The hero of time also said the same. Link had heard more of his predecessors story after he perished and got to know the previous hero, and he was thoroughly surprised by what he was told. 

He was amazed someone who went through so much went on to mentor him after death.

Which made Link realize that he would  _ probably  _ have to do the same eventually for the next hero that would take his place. 

Link spent a majority of his time at Snowpeak- well, what  _ was  _ Snowpeak. He’s pretty sure it’s just call mount Lanaryu now. He knows the hero of time spends his time in the woods of Faron with the Koroks. 

Wolves tended to just… follow him sometimes, which became a little annoying, but eventually he came to tolerate it. So he supposes that to some outsider he has a pack, but in actuality he just has a bunch of dogs following him.

Link sometimes wishes he knew a place where a lot of cats were at. He was always a cat person.

He was busy thinking about this while he was on a walk away from the other wolves when he heard grunting. ‘That’s weird,’ he thought to himself, going in the direction where he heard the noises coming from. Link sniffed the air, suspicious for a bit, before he saw a tuft of blonde hair pop up, soon following was the rest of the person.

The man made eye contact with him, and Link bared his teeth for a moment, prepared to attack the human being and potentially maul him to death, before he actually studied the person more.

‘Oh,’ he relaxed himself, no longer tense, ‘it’s the new hero.’ 

Walking up to the man, which he elected to just call Wild due to how unruly his hair appeared, he tried to look as peaceful as possible so he wouldn’t get attacked. 

Wild narrowed his eyes at him, raising his sword slightly. Startled, Link whined, ducking his head slightly. 

It wouldn’t do him any good as a mentor if he got killed before he could even introduce himself properly to his successor. 

Hell, maybe he’ll introduce Wild to Time. 

For now though, he’ll hope that the new hero would actually trust him enough to do that and let him tag along.

Link wasn’t sure when he would reveal who he really was to Wild, but he would work up to it eventually. He just figured now wasn’t the time. 

**Author's Note:**

> im so obsessed with loz and my boyfriend made fun of me for it for a bit before telling me a secret so it made up for it somehow


End file.
